Here Are Some Things
by Puppet in the Corner
Summary: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather. No, really. Drabbles, ShaunxDesmond.
1. In which La Volpe makes a decision

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: Uhmmmmmm yeah, idk. Let's just say La Volpe's immortal or something (which the game likes to imply he _is_, but... eh). Based on something Mmon said. This is crackish at best and kind of mind blowingly stupid at worst. Drabbly, I'm not the type of person to write consistently long stories so this'll be posted in bits and pieces, plus rather short and concise I suppose.

* * *

[In which La Volpe makes a decision]

He decides that maybe it's time to continue on his own bloodline once another war begins and he finds his mortality come and dance around him. There's no place that's safe now and he wonders how long it will take for everything that's he simply walked away from before to finally catch up with him.

He doesn't fear death, he's _La Volpe, _traveling through the centuries like people traveling across the world (and he's done that, as well)but after spending all these years alone, flitting from continent to continent, country to country, city to city, he finds himself almost, what's the word...

_Lonely._

Mind made up, he searches. For what, he doesn't quite know, but he figures he'll know when he comes across it.


	2. In which La Volpe finds a woman

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: In case you might be wondering where this ends up, this is just a framing device. For those of you who hiss at OC's, no worries, they hardly stay for longer than a chapter. Hoping to end this with lots of Desmond + La Volpe interaction, ahah. These chapters will never be terribly long because I seriously just don't have the attention span for that sort of thing, but they do get kind of longer later on.

* * *

[In which La Volpe finds a woman]

She's a pretty little thing, full of shy smiles and tittering laughter and coy looks when she thinks no one is looking (he's always looking).

He's seen prettier, met smarter, argued with more sensible women, but she'll do, because he sees there's not much else left in her life now that it's all been taken away by war, but there's one thing she can give him.

What he's asking for is all she can really give him, all she can really give anyone now.

He seems to like finding damaged things, without bothering to fix them.


	3. In which La Volpe's daughter is born

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: And now we're getting somewhere, sort of. Wanted to just upload the first three parts because after this things actually begin to happen, ahah. Now I'll just post a new drabbly bit every day or so, I suppose.

* * *

[In which La Volpe's daughter is born]

His daughter is born in winter, though her mother doesn't last to spring.

He would have preferred a son, if only because he has no idea what to do with a girl that doesn't include sweeping them off their feet and wooing them with his suave, gentlemanly skills.

(At this thought, he thinks of a certain _assassino _from very many years ago, one of the few things he has not forcefully forgotten for sake of his own sanity, and a small grin graces his features).

This is now someone who's in a different plane compared to others, someone who is not just seen as _other _or _comrade_ or _enemy,_ but now the totally unfamiliar category of _family, _which has been previously barren for... a long time.

He manages to get through her early months with fairly little incident, knowing enough to keep her healthy and (he assumes) generally happy as she grows older and more alert.

It's an odd and foreign feeling, but he can't help but smile softly when she gurgles happily and giggles in that childish way babies do when he holds her.


	4. In which La Volpe muses on aesthetics

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: I just kind of post these whenever, especially since I'm not really expecting reviews or anything, ahah. I mean, reviews (and crits!) are always nice, but, well, this is probably boring ahahahaha.

* * *

[In which La Volpe muses on looks]

His little girl, he realizes quickly, looks nothing like him. She's darker skinned and has inky black hair, thick and wavy in ways that he finds tangles very quickly and she refuses to let him brush it out for her, even when he stands over her disapprovingly with a brush in hand (he stole the one with the flowers on it, why doesn't she like it?). She's got small features and a heart shaped face with kittenish lips that are often pouting at him with her brows quirked.

It's like looking at a carbon copy of her mother with his own expressions mirrored on her tiny face, bringing up the memory of a woman whose name he's long forgotten, either on purpose or simply because he's gone so long with never thinking about her, he's not completely sure.

There are two things, however, that he knows make her his. Two little things that mark her as his child, his blood.

Her eyes, violet and bright and full of youth, and her wicked little smile. Even at six years old, she matches his smirks with miniature versions of her own.


	5. In which La Volpe amuses himself

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: Okay, so we're slowly getting to the whole point of the story.

* * *

[In which La Volpe amuses himself at his daughter's expense]

"You're terrible! Just don't talk to them ever again, please." She scowls at him after closing the front door, obviously aggravated. This house was less than legally obtained but she doesn't need to know that.

Or rather, she knows, but she simply doesn't care.

Even if they live a constantly nomadic lifestyle, he agrees to stay sedentary just long enough for her to get a high school diploma. Of course, this means that along with just staying in one place for four years, he is not only bored out of his mind, but he also has to make do with all the tittering high school girls (never boys, oh no) coming in and out of his house.

He smiles handsomely at her; she bristles like an angry dog.

"I see no problem with simply bidding them farewell."

She throws her hands up in the air, even more irritated. "All they're going to talk about is talk about _you! _They think you're something... _interesting! _Don't do all this runny jumpy assassin business when they're _here._" She's practically _cringing_ as she says this, throwing her hands up in the air in resignation.

"So being found attractive by your little friends is a crime now? I wasn't aware being considered 'cool' by teenage standards is now illegal." Well, if it was the other way around then they might have a problem.

"Just... just stop being all _suave_ around them, okay? And don't insult me, they're far too stupid to be my friends." He smiles again, chuckling. She huffs dramatically, which is by far the most childish thing she's done in years, and stomps off to her room.

Just because he's stuck here doesn't mean he's not allowed to have some fun at her expense.


	6. In which La Volpe returns to the Creed

Title: Here Are Some Things

Synopsis: In which La Volpe is Desmond's grandfather, and other such silly things. No, seriously.

Notes: Closer, closer, ahahaha….

* * *

[In which La Volpe returns to the Assassins]

He flits in and out of the assassins guilds over the years, but it has been a few decades since he's gone back. He does this more for his daughter than himself, even if he knows his little girl would probably thrive better there than with him, if only because she'd be surrounded by people her own age who know about this secret agenda of the templars as well.

(He still calls her _his little one_ in his mind, even now that she's almost eighteen, and he likely always will because she'll always be his.)

So he simply walks in one day, his daughter in tow, trotting up beside him with a mirthful grin on her face. She's treating this more like a traipse to an amusement park than a trip into an Assassins Compound, and frankly there's point in correcting her anymore.

He doesn't bother explaining, he'll just join in when he sees fit, but at the same time he stays a safe distance away from the front lines. It's no longer his time to participate, but he can be helpful when needed. And now, they need help more than ever.

He casts a look back at her, and the smile she sends him is cheerful but it doesn't reach her eyes. It's been this way since she was sixteen, and now she's old enough to leave him and yet, for some reason, he doesn't quite want to let off on her own. Not for a while.

He'll miss her when she dies.


	7. In which La Volpe gains a son in law

Notes: Ho, hum, here we go again. Just one more till Desmond, ahaha. Just beat Brotherhood, so we shall see where this goes...

* * *

His daughter is more of a thief than a true assassin, and she seems to attract more trouble than she's worth half the time. But at the same time, she's still _his _daughter so he supposes much of those attributes can be traced (blamed) back to him.

So he stares at Christoph Miles, and Miles stares back, undaunted by the unspoken threats that dance in his eyes. He doesn't particularly _like _Miles but that's more because Miles is interested in _his _daughter rather than anyone else's daughter.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He knows the words before Miles speaks.

"No, you're not." He responds coolly.

"Yes, I am. I'm only telling you so it won't be a surprise when I do." Miles smiles back at him, and for once it's not a strained, painful looking thing. It seems silly to argue when they could die at any moment, when each second could be their last and they should take their chance at happiness when it slips by. He changes the subject.

"Do you honestly believe you can keep up with her?"

"I think I can pace myself pretty well."

He doesn't fight back particularly hard, because she likes him and he's probably the best choice where they've been stationed at this _farm,_ and he's generally just an all around okay guy and in the end maybe it's time to let her _go_, because this was what he wanted, this was the reason for starting all of this, right?

"Take care of her. I'll be watching."

Christoph's smile is unlike her's in that it reaches his eyes, and La Volpe decides that perhaps it won't be so bad.

He breathes, and lets her go.


	8. In which La Volpe's grandson is adorable

Note: Took long enough, huh? Should be some more after this, at various stages in Des's life.

* * *

His grandson is born healthy, happy, and stuck with a somewhat silly name but he doesn't say anything because _he _picked it.

When he holds Desmond, he sees familiar features that will soon form the older he grows, but the child is completely oblivious to all of this. Desmond is a baby still and small and soft and warm and he smiles up at him, reaching out with tiny starfish fingers to grasp at his own.

His daughter is out, his (slightly less wretched than before) son-in-law with her, after he decides to be a good grandfather and play the watchful caretaker for the day. Desmond is much easier to handle than his mother was, possibly because he's far more easily amused and not nearly as finicky.

He's seated on a plush rug in a room that would otherwise be completely barren if not for the surplus of baby toys littering the floor, winding up some silly doll (his daughter said it was a dog but it certainly doesn't _look _like a dog) that sings or something along those lines. Desmond squeals in delight when a familiar, if slightly off key tune emanates from the mechanism hidden within the doll, reaching out with tiny fingers to grab it.

He's too small to stand on his own yet, but La Volpe catches him trying to pull himself with his playthings, using them as a crutch to stand up straight on his young feet. If Desmond falls, La Volpe does not instantly rush to sit him up straight. Instead he watches for a moment, filing away the things Desmond does now to play them back in his mind later. Of course, he's just a baby still and La Volpe does not have any set expectations, but he cannot help but smile when the baby finally stands on his own two tiny feet without the help of his toys.

La Volpe loves his grandson, and lavishes all sorts of attention and gifts upon him. The familiarity he feels is always a niggling thought at the back of his mind, but he doesn't pay much attention to it. It's simply the deja vu seeing the after-image of his daughter as an infant again, he thinks, with Desmond inheriting her dark skin and dark hair. Facial feature wise, he cannot quite judge where Desmond will end up. He is not terribly accustomed to seeing familiarities within such a short span of time.

"You're going to be a handsome boy when you grow older." He muses with a sly smile. The baby gurgles happily at him, not understanding the words but garnering the positive feeling, reaching out and gesturing for grandpa to pick him up.

He loves his daughter, but now he stays for his grandson.


End file.
